Spirit Rider
by HollyandMisltoe
Summary: Post eldest.Saphira has had a vision of another dragon and his injured rider,but everyone tells her it is only the spirit rider,the legendary phantom that haunts the dreams of riders and their dragons.Full summery inside.please check it out!
1. The Other Rider

**A/N soo… this is "The Spirit Rider"! I hope you like it and leave lots of reviews. Here is the full summery.**

**Saphira has had a vision of another dragon and his injured rider, but everyone tells her it is only the spirit rider, the legendary phantom that haunts the dreams of riders and their dragons. But Saphira is determined to prove they are real and help them before it is too late.**

**Hollyandmisltoe**

**♥**

_The trees of the forest were green with springs first rain. The air was clean and crisp, filled with the sounds of swallows and jays. Splashing water could be heard from a hidden creek where a family of deer were feeding on the fresh baby grass. A feeling of peace spread throughout the mountain. _

_Where the trees were not as clustered together and shades of light spilt through the leaves, a dragon of shinning silver stood alone, staring at the ground. Wet blood coated his nose and dripped slowly into the dirt where a body lay, half covered by a cloak. The dragon nudged the body, but it remained motionless. He lifted his majestic head to the clear sky and let out a roar of pure agony, as if he was the one covered in blood, slowly dieing. _

_It seemed to last forever. He did not look up as the other animals of the woods scattered, or when the dear family froze in fear at his sight, but his brilliant silver eyes remained linked to the person on the ground. _

_He roared again, this time softer, as if he was calling out to someone. He slowly moved forward and, as careful as his size would allow, wrapped his massive talons around the body. He sprung off the ground from three legs and gently flew out above the trees. The wind was stronger then it was in the forest, but the silver dragon managed to fly without turbulence. _

_The wind blew aside the blond hair of the wounded person, which was long and flowing, revealing the delicate face of a girl. A girl of surpassing beauty. Her face was deathly pale and a trickle of blood was making its way down from the corner of her soft lips._

_Looking down from his flight, the dragon noticed the blood and picked up the speed. But his eyes were confused and his head swung from one direction to the other, as if he couldn't decide were to go. He let out another cry, this time even quieter and pleading, as he looked back down at the girl. The blood had reached the end of her chin and dropped into the wind, flying in the other direction and slowly making its way down to the trees. _

Saphira snapped open her sapphire blue eyes, looking around the clearing like a hawk. It was dark, the camp fire had burned out a long time ago, and sun rise wasn't for another hour or so. But she could make out the outline of her rider, Eragon, still sleeping next to her. A little ways away lay Roran, half off his bed roll. She looked back at Eragon, recognizing the usual trance he fell into when he slept. She wondered if he had seen the same thing as she did.

It was too real to be a dream. She could have counted the scales on the silver dragons neck. She could smell the dear and the fresh mountain air. And the blood. The image was printed clearly into her mind, and she could still see him, flying through the sky, confused on where to go.

She could also still hear his cries. His pleading. He was begging for help.

She looked up at the sky and noticed it slowly turning into a dark turquoise. Eragon would be waking soon, out of habit. And no doubt, looking down, she saw him begin to stir and open his eyes. _Good morning, little one._

_Good morning. Why are you up so early?_

_I only woke a little before you. Did you have any dreams? _She was hoping he had seen the silver dragon too. But Eragon just looked at her funny.

_No, why?_

_No reason. I was just… curious. _

He looked at her disbelievingly, but dropped the subject and went over to wake Roran. He had to almost punch him and hiss his name loudly in his ear before Roran budged, and when he finally woke, he cursed his cousin and fell back onto his bed roll. "Eragon, it must be five in the morning!"

"And there's no better time to fly." He threw a roll of bread at Roran from the saddle bag. "We have half a days fly ahead of us. And the sooner we leave, the closer to noon we will get there, which is the ideal time to attack. And if we leave now, you'll be with Katrina before night fall, if all goes well."

Still half asleep, Roran sat up and began packing away his bed roll as Eragon went to saddle Saphira. _Are you okay? _He said, noticing the distant look in the dragons eyes.

_Oh, yes, I'm fine. _She said, snapping out of her day dream. _I just didn't sleep very much last night._

_That wasn't wise. You know what we're doing today._

_I know. I was just keeping an extra eye open. I don't feel safe this close to Uru'baen._

_Neither do I, but we're almost to Helgrind and we'll be back in Surda soon._

_You are right. _Said Saphira, attempting unsuccessfully to shove the vision out of her head. _Lets go._ She said as Eragon tightened the last strap and finished packing his bed roll. He went over to help Roran, who was having trouble tying his together, and with a few words the mat and blankets securely tied itself.

Soon they were off into the dark morning sky, but with the eyes of an elf and a dragon, Eragon and Saphira could see perfectly as if it were the middle of the day. Roran, on the other hand, was staring blindly down at the trees speeding past below, feeling again sick to his stomach as Saphira lurched forward and rose on an up draft.

Again, Eragon notice something on Saphira's mind. _What are you thinking about?_

_What? _She asked distractedly.

_You have been acting weird all morning._

_I told you, I didn't sleep well last night._

_Come on, Saphira, you know we can't hide anything from each other._

Saphira's thoughts flashed at that last remark to the conversation they had had back on the burning plains where she had yelled at Eragon for trying to hide his hurt and surprise about Murtagh. _Well, alright._

She retold of her vision about the silver dragon on the female rider in what seemed like one breath, eager to tell it to her rider. And when she finally finished, Eragon was silent for a minute before saying, _That's some very detailed dream._

_But it wasn't a dream! It was too real to have been. And he was calling, Eragon! The silver dragon was calling for help. His rider is dying!_

_Saphira, you know that you, Thorn, and __Shruikan are the only dragons left in Alagaesia-_

_But what if he's from beyond the Beor mountains? Or even above Du Weldenvarden?_

_It is- possible. But lets concentrate on what we are doing _now.

So Saphira dropped the subject, though all she wanted to do was convince him that they were really and that it was his duty as a dragon rider to help them. The sun was beginning to rise over the trees and in the distance they could see the large rock mountain of Helgrind, but Saphira did not see it. Again, her head was filled with the mountain air and the morning sunlight. There was the silver dragon, still flying through the wind, carrying his bleeding rider in his talons. As the dragon turned, his eyes met hers and he held the contact for a minute before the vision melted away again, with the faint cry of the dragon lingering in her ears.

_Help us, Saphira._

**A/N soo… what do you think?? It was a bit shorter then I hoped it would be, but I'll work on that. Please leave me a review, 'cause I love them!!**

**Tah, tah **


	2. The Dragons Advise

**A/N well… I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Kinda sad, isn't it. Oh well! Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!!**

Katrina lay slumped against the wall of her cell, her arms extended above her head by loud and heavy chains. There were no torches in the small room, and none in the hall outside as far as she could tell. It was cold and dark inside the thick stone walls and there were no windows.

She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered before waking in the same cell was see Roran, her beloved's face getting further and further away as the Ra'zac dragged her from her home. She had given up on counting the days she was chained to a wall when she reached a hundred and something.

A routine had been formed during the time she was there. Every day, or night, she really wasn't sure, the Ra'zac would come in and 'ask' her about Roran and, to her great surprise, Eragon. Refusing to betray her fiancé, she didn't speak a word about either of them, which made the Ra'zac very impatient and angry. But Katrina was strong and determined to help her love, which was the only thing, she believed, keeping her going through the days.

As she sat in her cell one day, trying to remember the lyrics to a song her mother would sing to her when she was a child, Katrina heard faint footsteps outside in the corridor. She looked up curiously, knowing somehow that it was not the Ra'zac.

She strained her ears to catch every sound. The steps sounded slightly closer, approaching her cell. Then they stopped.

She heard the click of the lock coming un-done, but did not hear the jingling of keys.

Grabbing the chains just above the cuffs around her wrists, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She watched as the door swung soundlessly in, letting a sliver of distant light in. Then she saw a figure move into the cell.

He was too tall to be a Ra'zac, so he must be a man. But Katrina still didn't trust him. She lifted her head, letting her copper hair fall over her shoulders. "I will not speak." Her voice was hoarse from not being used.

The man moved across the cell in two quick steps, as if he could see through the dark like a cat, but he did not reply. "I will not betray my husband." She added.

The man knelt down beside her and placed a gloved finger softly to her lips. "I know, Katrina," he said in a low whisper into her ear. "but you must be quiet if you wish to not be caught."

She was stunned by what he had said. Someone from inside the Ra'zac's lair was willing to help her.

He ran his other hand over hers then to the lock on the cuffs. Katrina had no idea how he would un-lock it if he didn't have the key. But the man placed his hand firmly on top of it and whisper something that sounded foreign.

Suddenly the chains went slack and her hands fell loose of the restraints. She stared at the man as she massaged her wrists. _Magic? Could it be? _

The man stood and reached down to help her up. Her legs felt like jelly having not been used for many months.

Once she was standing, the man took her hand and whispered, "Come on, but be quiet."

She did not respond, but followed him to the cell door. Before they entered the hall, which was in fact light by torches, the man slipped a thin sword from his belt, holding it in front of him.

He lead her through the labyrinth of hallways, dark with the occasional torch. She leaned on his shoulder, her legs still not the same. Curiously, she looked up and into his face as they passed a light. His features were perfect, as if painted on. He had a proud, slanted brow and high cheekbones. His dark eyes searched the halls, looking at any movement. Though she had never seen one, she immediately thought he was an elf. There was no other explanation for the facial features and magic.

They were about to turn the corner, the man cursed under his breath and turned to her. "Listen, take a right, then two lefts. Don't stop till you get to the end of the passage."

"What?" she was about to whisper back, but he pulled her slowly forward. They turned the corner and immediately she froze in her tracks. There, standing in front of them, was one of those horrible monsters.

The Ra'zac turned its head at the sound of their feet. There was a hiss and a clicking noise, and the second Ra'zac was by its fellows side. She heard a hissing laugh from one of them. "Shadessslayer. It ssseemed we were correct about you coming for her."

She looked into his face, but surprisingly saw no fear in it. "Remember what I told you?" he whispered to her. She nodded and lifted herself off his shoulder. He took a step closer before breathing, loud enough for the Ra'zac to hear, "You fowl beasts have gone too far this time. Go Katrina!"

And he charged at them, both the Ra'zac at once. She watched him twist his sword with inhuman speed, catching both of the Ra'zac's short blades on his, before remembering what he said.

She took off at a run, feeling like she was about to fall over, but continued on past the duel. She turned right and then left, without looking back, when she heard a loud gasp from the elf-man. She wanted to go back and help him, there was no way someone could take on both the Ra'zac at once, but knew he had told her not to turn around. She turned back to her path and continued forward, around the last left turn and saw the light at the end of the passage before she let out an ear-splitting yell.

* * *

"Go Katrina!"

Eragon charged at the Ra'zac, catching both their blades before twisting his own. He jumped out of the way as the shorter Ra'zac tried to cut at his leg and pared the blow from the taller. They came at him from both sides, hissing loudly and moving their swords at the same time to catch the rider in the middle.

Eragon blasted them away with magic. The shorter one was held to the ground with invisible restraints as Eragon moved closer to the taller, who was quickly standing up. They stared at each other for a moment before the Ra'zac darted forward, his sword in front of him.

They dueled for a minute, neither one gaining the higher ground. Then the Ra'zac twisted his sword and it came down on Eragon's arm. Eragon let out a gasp of pain as he felt the blade sink through his skin.

The Ra'zac stabbed at him again, this time towards his stomach, but Eragon blocked it with magic and pushed the Raz'ac back. He switched his sword into his uninjured.

The Ra'zac charged again and their swords met each other. The force of the Ra'zac's blow was so strong, Eragon's sword broke in half.

Knowing it was no use fighting with his broken sword, Eragon forced the Ra'zac against the wall with magic. He couldn't move, he was stuck on the wall. Eragon came forward slowly, looking into the Ra'zac's scared eyes. Then he drove the broke sword into the Ra'zac's stomach.

The Ra'zac groaned in pain and went limp. Disgusted, Eragon pulled the broken sword from its stomach and let it fall to the ground. He turned back to the other one, struggling to try and get up, when he heard an earsplitting cry.

Cursing, he muttered one of the death words and the last Ra'zac stopped struggling and lay motionless. Eragon picked up the broken sword and ran forward into the tunnel. He turned right, then left, then left again before seeing what had made Katrina scream.

A Lethrblaka stood right in the middle of the tunnel, its giant, leathery wings stretched as far as the walls would allow. It made a horrible hissing noise from under its hideous beak.

Katrina was lying on the ground unconscious near the Lethrblaka's feet. Eragon looked from the beasts large black eyes to his shortened sword. _Saphira, my sword is broken and I'm staring at a Lethrblaka._

_Okay, one moment. _On Impulse, Saphira reachedfor the fire in her belly, but was stopped.

_Wait! _It was the voice of the gray dragon from the dream. Saphira looked around, trying to see if the dragon was near. _Eragon's shield will not hold against the amount of flame it takes to take down a Lethrblaka._

_So what do I do? I can't leave him in there with a broken sword to fend for himself._

_You won't have to, just do what I say-_

Eragon dodged the Lethrblaka's attempt to snap at him. He knew that it would take an enormous amount of energy to kill it with magic. _SAPHIRA!_

_Put up your shield!_

_Wha- _but he stopped as he felt the room heat up. He saw the blue flame approaching rapidly and knew there would be no time to grab Katrina and make a shield. But he tried anyway.

He leapt forward, grabbed Katrina's arm, and just barley had time to put a protection around them. But it was weak, and Eragon felt it beginning to collapse under the fire.

_Saphira, you're going to roast us! _He called, but she did not stop. The shield was fading away and it took all of his energy to hold it. But then it collapsed.

Eragon closed his eyes, ready to feel the fire on his skin, but the pain did not come. He opened his eyes and saw the flames moving around him and Katrina. The Lethrblaka was screeching, all the flame directed at it. Eragon moved his hands to his ears, the screeching and the roar of the fire was too much for him. Then it all stopped.

The Lethrblaka was nothing but pile of ashes now, and he and Katrina were unharmed. He picked up her limp form and continued down the passage, fallowing the heat.

They emerged on a small landing where Saphira and Roran were waiting. Roran jumped out of the saddle and ran to them, taking Katrina out of his cousins arms. "Is she alright?" he said, pushing a strand of her copper hair out of her face.

"She's fine, just unconscious. Come on, lets go. I don't want to stay around here any longer then we have to."

He went up and touched Saphira's nose, still hot from the fire. _What was that about?_

_You asked for help. _Was her short reply.

_No, not that. Why did the flames move around me and Katrina when my shield was down?_

_I don't really know. I guess it's one of those Dragon moments, like when we buried Brom._

_Maybe. _But he was still suspicious. Where had she learned direct fire so precisely? They had not been in Ellesmera long enough for Glaedr to teach such advanced magic.

"Let's go." Said Roran, lifting Katrina gently onto to the saddle before jumping up himself. Once Eragon was on, Saphira leapt off the side of the rock and soared down to the trees below.

"Well, I am happy she wasn't awake, actually. I think the sight of Saphira would have given her a heart attack. No offence." Roran added quickly.

_None taken. I make that impression on most- _But she was cut short as she heard the grey dragons voice again.

_Well done, but we still need your help. Hurry please!_

**A/N well… what do you think. Even if you love it or hate it, please leave a review! **


	3. Think about it

**AHHHHHH!!! School's started! Sorry, but that means less up dates (not that I'm that good at up dating quickly as it is) But…. That doesn't mean less reviews, right?? Also, I've began to write my own story, so I might be a little busy with that. Check it out once I've typed it!! So, here's the third Chapter.**

If it was mid day when Eragon dragged Katrina out of Helgrind, then it was about three in the afternoon when the four finally touched ground for camp. Eragon wanted to put as many miles between them and that horrid place as possible, but Roran was getting annoyed and Saphira was beginning to grow tired of carrying three people.

Once they stopped, Roran was quick to lift Katrina down and place her gently on his bed roll. He brushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair from her pale face. "Will you wake her?" he asked his cousin.

Eragon leaned against Saphira's shoulder, looking at Roran thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if I should. Perhaps we should wait till she wakes up herself. Then we can know where she is in pain and heal her."

"But why can't you just wake her up now?"

"Because right now her body is healing itself, and we want her to rest and recuperate before I use magic on her. Using too much magic on an exhausted person only strains their body more."

Roran looked down at the sleeping girl. Her chest moved up and down slowly with each breath. "How long will it be?" He didn't take his eyes off her face.

Eragon shrugged. "An hour. A day. Maybe a week. It depends on her will and spirit."

"She has the spirit." Roran whispered, more to Katrina and himself.

They spent the next few hours talking. They had not talked as they did then in a long time. They had left early the morning after the battle, and between Eragon mourning his father's identity and his brother's betrayal and Roran worrying over rescuing Katrina, neither talked much.

Eragon told him of how he found Katrina, confronted the Ra'zac, and ran into the Lethrblaka. "Yes," Roran nodded. "I saw Saphira blow fire into the passage. It worried me about what was happening. She would not respond when I asked her."

_Sorry, I was concentrating. _

Then he told his cousin of everything he could about Ellesmera without giving away Oromis. Roran was intrigued to hear about the elves. He had never imagined they had such strange customs, and was still amazed that Eragon had given up meat.

The sun had sunk low behind the trees when Saphira nudged Eragon on the shoulder. _We should start a fire. It's going to get dark soon._

_Good idea. And Roran probably wants to be alone with his fiancé. _

Eragon stood and announced that he would go find some fire wood and Saphira accompanied him. As they turned away, Eragon saw the faint image of Roran leaning over Katrina, whispering in her ear.

_Stop that! I thought you said they wanted privacy. _Saphira nagged.

Eragon smiled slightly and she glared at him with one huge, sapphire eye. _Okay, I'm done. Will you help me get the wood then?_

Saphira lifted her head proudly, but none the less agreed to help.

Saphira watched her rider out of the corner of her eye as he magically cut up a fallen tree. He had just remember the cut on his arm, which had been stinging her for hours now, but she hadn't brought it up. He healed it with a few words and brushed off the dry blood. Saphira waited silently till he was done.

_Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_You remember what happened in Helgrind?_

_What? You mean the fire?_

_Yes?_

_Yeah, I was wondering about that. Did __Glaedr teach you that in secret?_

_Well, no._ she paused, wondering if she should drop it or try to explain and hope he believed her.

_Well, who did. Or was it really one of those dragon moments?_

_Well, no. _she repeated. _You know the silver dragon I was telling you about earlier today?_

Eragon looked suspicious. _Yes._

_Well, he told me what to do. He told me how to put a shield around you._

Eragon was silent, watching the logs pile themselves higher and high. Saphira watched impatiently. Finally she said. _Oh, for the gods sake Eragon, say something!!_

_Saphira-_

_He's real Eragon! It wasn't a dream, but a vision. He was calling to me!_

_Saphira, are you sure it wasn't a dream?_

_It wasn't a DREAM! _She nearly yelled. _It was as real as anything! As real as you are standing here! _

Eragon was quiet again, thinking it over. _But don't you think that if there was a new rider we would know? Or Galbatorix? _

_But he wasn't a hatchling. He was older then me, but not as old as Glaedr._

_Still, wouldn't we know about him?_

She didn't answer. In truth, she had no way to answer, but was determined to prove she was right.

Before she had a chance to respond, though, they heard Roran call for them from camp.

Roran sat in silence, sharpening his hammer with a stone out of habit. He looked down at his fiancé, wishing more then anything to reach down and kiss her. Her lips parted slightly as she breathed.

He turned away for a moment and looked at the surrounding trees. He had grown paranoid after his journey across the empire, and had learned to keep a steady eye at all times.

Once checking that there was nothing and no one around, he turned back to Katrina. How he wished she would wake up and he could hear her voice again. After all this time.

Then she moved. Groaning softly, she lifted her hand slowly to her forehead. Breathing quickly, Roran called out to Eragon, not knowing if he was close enough to hear him.

"Katrina? Katrina?" he said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Roran?" she barely whispered, placing her hand on his.

"Yes, it's me, love."

Her eyes snapped open. "Roran!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I am now." They parted and Roran helped her sit up and let her lean against him for support. "Where are we? And what happened?"

"Not now, love. Rest, and we'll explain everything in a minute."

Katrina closed her eyes again, messaging her temple. Then, she looked up at Roran, panic in her face. "Roran, an elf! There was an elf in that place!"

Roran spun his head around, looking for Eragon. _He's going to make us go back, isn't he?_ He thought. "There was an elf in Helgrind?" he tried to clarify.

"Yes! He helped me escape, and he fought the Ra'zac, and –what?"

Roran was laughing, shaking his head. "Katrina, he's not an elf."

"Well, no completely an elf." Came a voice. Katrina turned to see who talked, only to see the one who helped her escape. "How are you feeling, Katrina?"

"If you're not an elf-?"

I'll explain everything in a moment, but first, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"Yes, my head. and my side."

He mended her broken ribs and eased her headache. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded "Very."

Eragon went about making a kind of vegetable stew with carrot broth. "Don't expect any meat in this meal. You'll have to wait till we get back to Surda." Roran explained. Katrina gave him a confused look. "Elves don't eat meat." He went on.

"Oh, so he is an elf?" 

"Roran!"

"Well, you might as well be an elf. You could pass for one, probably. I bet some of them could not tell you apart."

"Accept they would all recognize me."

"But if you're-"

"Here, eat this," Eragon handed her a bowl of hot stew, which she quickly began to eat. After she took a few large gulps, he went on. "So, I'll start from the beginning.

"Do you remember a boy from Carvahall, who ran off a few months ago with an old story teller?"

"Eragon! Oh, is he okay. Nothing happened to him, right?"

"No, he's fine. But do you remember the blue stone he found in the spine?" 

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't a stone. It was a Dragon egg."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "What happened to it?"

"It hatched," her eyes widened even more. "It hatched for me. A poor farm boy who was fortunate to stumble upon it in the forest one night.

Katrina looked confused beyond words. She looked up at Roran, then back at Eragon.

"Katrina, don't you recognize me?"

She looked at Roran again, asking for a hint. "Katrina, it's Eragon."

She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but closed it. She opened it again, and this time found her voice. "No." she hesitated. "No, I've known Eragon for about sixteen years and you're- not- Eragon?" she was looking properly, for the first time, into his all too familiar eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

Katrina put her hands over her mouth, then muttered. "Oh, the gods! Eragon, what happened?"

"It's a long story. Are you willing to hear it all tonight, or shall we save some for later?"

"No, I can hear it tonight. But is it true? Are you the free rider we heard tellings of in Carvahall?" 

"Yes." And so he told her his story, leaving nothing out but Oromis and the identity of his true father and brother . When he finally finished, Katrina was wide awake, though Roran's eyes were slowly closing.

"So," She recapped, "you've killed a Shade, studied amongst the elves, you ride a dragon, and- wait, where is your dragon?"

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Very much!" She sat up slightly to show her enthusiasm, but in her tired state only sank back down.

"Easy." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. _Saphira, you can come now._

_About time!_ She replied hotly.

"Her name is Saphira." He explained. "And," he paused, "She can be a little intimidating."

Saphira flew soft and silently down through the trees and landed lightly on the other side of the fire. Katrina's breath caught in her chest at the dragons sight as Saphira moved slowly around the fire to face her. Her sapphire eyes were as kind as the could be. Katrina reached out a trembling hand and stroked the side of her blue cheek. "She's beautiful." She breathed.

_I like her too!_

Katrina jumped back. "She speaks!?" 

_What? Do all humans think me mute?_

Roran laughed. "I said the same when I met her."

"So are we going to-" but the end of her sentence was drowned out by a yawn.

"Yes," Eragon cut across her, "We're leaving for the Varden in the morning, but you should get some sleep now."

Eragon gave her his bed roll, assuring her that he would sleep next to Saphira, warmed by her hot stomach.

After he had quenched the fire with magic and crawled next to her, Saphira poked her head under his wing and stared at her rider. Eragon squirmed under her glare. _What?_

_Have you thought about the dragon and rider?_

Eragon rolled over onto his side. _I'll sleep on it._

**Okay, so, it took longer then I hoped it would take, but whatever! Not much happened, but it will, don't worry. Saphira isn't gonna stop looking for the silver dragon… yet.**

**Bye!**


	4. Arrmani Shur’tugal

**smiles innocently Ok, so it's been a while, sorry! But, better late then never they say. Umm… yeah. So, not much is going to happen in this chapter, but it's still important. I hope you enjoy it and LEAVE A REVIEW (please)!! Thanks!**

**Ohh, and my spell check is kinda broken, so I'm sorry for my horrible spelling!**

**Holly and Misltoe ♥ **

It took three days for the group to reach Surda, flying lower and slower due to the extra weight. Katrina had taken to flying surprisingly well, unlike Roran, who spent the whole flight to Helgrind with white knuckles and closed eyes.

The sun was just rising and the sky was a tropical shade to pink and yellow. In the distance, Eragon saw the walls surrounding Aberon. He looked over his shoulder and found Katrina asleep in her fiancé's lap. Roran had fallen into a doze and Eragon was happy to see he had gotten over his fear. "Roran." He called over the wind. His cousin jerked awake at the sound of his name. "We're nearing Aberon."

"Don't you ever sleep?" Roran asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Eragon laughed and turned back around. "No."

_Eragon, the guards-_

_Oh! I forgot. Thanks_. Now Eragon could feel it, the fear of the soldiers on the wall, watching a dark figure approaching on the twilit horizon. He reached out for the mind of the nearest captain. _Captain, it's Eragon Shadeslayer. I'm flying over the Western Wall._

Behind him, Katrina was just waking up. "Why are we up at the crack of dawn?" She yawned.

"Because we're here. Welcome to Surda."

Katrina sat up straight and looked down at the world flying by below. Saphira began to slowly drift downwards and they glided over the Aberon walls. She began a spiraling descent and landed with a heavy thud on the sun baked earth.

Eragon jumped gracefully off the blue dragons back and went help Katrina. Roran slid down Saphira's flanks and nearly fell over as he hit the ground.

"Rider Shadeslayer." Said a voice behind them. Eragon turned to see a servant coming down the steps of King Orrin's castle. The servant bowed once he had reached them. "It is good to see you back safely. Someone has gone to wake Lady Nasuada and tell her of your arrival."

"No, it's alright; we don't want to disturb her. I'll go to her in the morning."

The servant bowed again. "Her lady requested that she be informed as soon as you arrive."

Eragon sighed. "Very well." He said. The Servant guided them through the castle doors an into a beautifully designed entrance hall. The tapestries and other decorations were, admittedly, not unique or extremely expensive, but Eragon preferred it that way. Simple and conservative.

A door on the right opened and Lady Nasuada appeared, tying a dressing gown over her night dress. She looked lively, but the sleep in her eyes gave way that she had just woken up.

"Eragon!" she sighed, satisfied that he was back in one piece.

"Lady Nasuada." Eragon bowed to her, but was cut short when she reached over and gave him a hug. Eragon could tell she had been worried while he was gone, probably afraid his skeleton would be found fifty years latter in Helgrind. Feeling it was his duty to make her feel better, he added, "The Ra'zac won't be bothering us anymore, nor will they be doing Galbatorix's bidding."

"So obviously you were successful." She said with a smile.

"Aye. This is Katrina, Roran's fiancé. Katrina, my liege lord, Lady Nasuada."

The two shook hands, Katrina attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I will have a servant show you to your rooms," She said to Roran and Katrina. She motioned for the sevant who had greeted Eragon, who lead the couple through a hallway on the opposite side of the grand enterance.

"And this arrived from Ellesmera," Nasuada withdrew an envelope with thin, slanted writing on it. "Perhaps we should discuses this in my study." She said as a servant girl walked close by holding sheets and pillows.

Nasuada passed him the letter and beckoned him through the same door through which she had come. Eragon followed, keeping his eyes on the letter, his mind on the hall.

Once they reached Nasuada's study, Eragon noticed Arya leaning against the wall behind the leader of the Varden's desk. She looked alert and awake, fully dressed, and looking just as beautiful as ever. Eragon felt his stomach drop as it always did in the presence of the elven princess.

Orik was also present, though he was slumped in a chair, looking half asleep and still in his night shirt.

"Well," Said Nasuada, closing the door behind herself. She pointed at the letter in Eragon's hands. "That came for you a couple days ago, requesting your return to Ellesmera to complete your training. They wish for you to come as soon as you can."

Eragon scanned over the letter again. "Okay," He replied slowly. "Perhaps in a couple day, if that's alright. After we have some time to rest and resupply."

"Of course. But we have something more pressing to discuss now." Nasuada sat down in the chair behind her desk and leaned forward. "We fear that the imperial army is closing in on Surda. And I'm sure Murtagh would be leading them."

Eragon looked up at the mention of his brothers name, puzzled. "But Murtagh is back in Uru'Baen. I watched him fly off. And besides, I would have seen Thorn on my way here. He's not exactly easy to hide."

"Yes, but you of all people know Murtagh's power. He could easily hide a dragon with magic if he wished, I am sure."

"Yes, it's possible. How did you learn of this?"

"A soldier of Galbatorix." Arya spoke up. "He wished to flee his service to the army, but was caught following us here. He told us that as soon as the army resuppiles in Belatona, and Murtagh returns from reporting to Galbatorix, they will attempt a 'surprise' attack on Aberon."

Eragon considered the reliability of the information. "Well, Saphira and I will scout the surrounding lands in the morning. If there is any sign of an army, you will know right away."

"Thank you, Eragon." said Nasuada. "And now about your guard to Ellesmera. Arya, Orik, would you like to travel with Eragon again?"

Arya stood up straight and looked at Eragon with her piercing green eyes. Eragon looked away, unsure why. "Yes, I suppose I could go again. Though I don't think I will be staying long. I must return here and help."

Eragon nodded, still unable to look here in the eye. "And what say you, Orik?" Nasuada asked the dwarf.

Orik let out a loud snore. Clearly he had fallen back asleep during their conversation.

"Orik?" Nasuada said, a little more forcefully.

The dwarf jerked awake and looked around. "What- What were we saying. Are we going to war again? But we just got out of one!"

Nasuada chuckled. "No, Orik. I was merely asking if you wished to accompany Eragon to Du Weldenvarden again."

"Oh," He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Of course." Then he frowned. "Do I have to ride that winged beast again?"

"Unless you want to get there three months later." Joked Eragon. "Well, if that is all, may I go?"

"Yes, go and get some rest."

Eragon bowed to her and was about to leave when, _Eragon, tell her!_

_Tell her what?_

_About the other dragon and rider. The one I told you about._

Eragon had almost forgotten his argument with Saphira back in the forest. He sighed. _Saphira? Must we-_

_Eragon, just tell her! What harm can it bring?_

He sighed again. _Saphira-_

_Please! Just mention it._

_Fine. _"milady, Saphira wishes me to tell you about this- dream- she had."

_IT WASN'T A DREAM!!_

He winced at the force in her voice. "Okay, it _wasn't _a dream, but a - er- vision."

Nasuada looked at him with a puzzled expression and he shrugged, but continued telling all Saphira had told him. By the time he finished his story, light was creeping through the high window.

Everyone was silent. Orik was now wide awake and Arya and Nasuada were both staring at him. It was Nasuada who finally broke the silence. "Another dragon and rider?" She asked, puzzled and confused, "But, we would have know if there was a new rider, wouldn't we?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly, but Saphira is forcefully on the subject. She, er, wants to go and look for them." Eragon said with exasperation in his voice.

Silence again, but this time it was Arya who interrupted it. "Could you explain to me the rider again? Was it male or female?"

Eragon thought back to Saphira's description. "Female, with blonde hair."

Arya looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked another question. "And the dragon? What did it look like?"

"Umm-"Eragon couldn't remember the dragon for some reason. Had Saphira not described him?

_Grey. _Saphira answered. _He was grey. And older then me and Thorn, though younger than- _

"So he was male?" Arya interrupted while Eragon scolded Saphira in his mind for her carelessness of almost divulging Ormis.

"Yes." The rider said with a hint of confusion on his voice. Why was she taking such a great interest in their appearances?

Then suddenly, to Eragon's surprise, Arya smiled. A smile that nearly melted him though he tried to ignore it. Laughing lightly, the elf said, "Tell Saphira she is wasting her time dueling on this dream."

_But it's not a dream, Arya. _Saphira said aloud.

"Oh, but it is. The rider you speak of is called Arrmani Shur'tugal. The Spirit Rider."

"Spirit Rider?" Eragon asked, hoping for a better explanation.

"Arrmani Shur'tugal is a – mythological rider. She haunts the dreams of Riders and their dragons, tempting them. Testing their loyalties and their boundaries. Some Riders have fallen to her, one example you know quite well is Galbatorix. She questioned how far he would go to gain power, and he answered.

"It's a natural part of being a dragon and Rider. Every pair is visited by her and her dragon, at least once in the beginning of their training. It is not surprising she came to you, to test your allegiance to the Varden."

Saphira sighed, torn between wanting to take heed to Arya's advice and her loyalty to her race. _But it was just so real. _She said quietly to Eragon.

_I'm sorry, but the _story_ was a bit unrealistic. It's good we asked about it before making rash decisions. _

She was silent for a minute, then repeated, _But it was so real. Too real._

_Just let it go, please, Saphira._

Suddenly Eragon felt a spark of stubbornness pass through their connection. _Would YOU let it go if one of the last members of your race was dieing? _

"Eragon, I was hoping that you could scout the surrounding lands for any signs of imperial troops." Nasuada interrupted their silent argument. "The last thing we need is a surprise attack."

"Of course, My Lady." Replied Eragon, relived to escape Saphira's accusations. "We will do it right away." He bowed to her while explaining to his dragon; _our priority is to Nasuada and the Varden. If we find any hard evidence proving Arrmani Shur'tugal is real, then after we finish our task we can ask to search for them._

He knew the stubborn blue dragon still stuck to her belief, but she did not reply. Eragon turned to leave, but Nasuada stopped him. "Oh, and please get some rest before you go. You look dead on your feet. Did you sleep at all on the rescue mission?"

Eragon laughed before answering, "No, I don't sleep at all."

**A/N**

**Okay, well, it didn't come out exactly how I planned it, but now you know who the other rider is. Please give me a review, just to show me that you want the story to continue. Or even for criticism! I'm open either way.**

**Till next time then!**

**Holly and Misltoe**

** ♥ **


End file.
